1. Technical Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a touch panel, more particularly to a display apparatus using an optical apparatus and a touch panel and the touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional (3D) display apparatus enables watching of 3D images displayed on a screen. The 3D display apparatus may be a system with glasses or a system without glasses.
As an example of the system with glasses, there is a display apparatus with a shutter glass type, meaning that left-eye images and right-eye images are alternatively output, and in connection with this, left and right shutter glasses of 3D glasses of a user are alternatively opened and closed so that a user may perceive a 3D effect.
The system without glasses is also called as an autostereoscopic. A 3D display apparatus without glasses, while displaying multi-view images shifted spatially, projects light corresponding to images of different images of a user's left eye and right eye, by using parallax barrier technology or a lenticular lens so that a user may perceive the 3D effect.
The system without glasses has an advantage that a user may view 3D images without using glasses.
In particular, autostereoscopic display methods has been distributed and applied to medium and small size devices, and requirements on thickness and power in medium and small size devices have been bolstered.
When applying a parallax barrier or a lenticular lens for a device including a touch panel, thickness has been increased by as much as thickness of the parallax barrier or the lenticular lens, increasing entire thickness of the device.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a liquid crystal display (LCD) 110, an optical layer 120 including a lenticular lens, and a glass-glass (GG)-type touch screen panel 130 (hereinafter, a touch panel) and combination thereof.
According to FIG. 1, an optical layer 120 including the lenticular lens is interposed between the LCD 110 the GG-type touch panel 130. In order to display a 3D image without glasses, the optical layer 120 including a lenticular lens or a parallax barrier needs to be provided. However, if the optical layer 120 is provided, the device becomes thicker by as much as thickness of the optical layer 120.